Indiscretions
by purplepagoda
Summary: Kind of a crack story. Temperance gets herself into a mess, and turns to an unlikely source for help. This unlikely source had an unbelievable secret of her own. All of which naturally involve agent Seeley Booth. None of which he knows about.
1. Chapter 1

Camille Saroyan was in her office staring at a computer screen when a knock on her door jolts her back into reality. She looks up and sees Temperance standing in the doorway.

"What can I do for you on this lovely mid-October day?"

"I need some time off,"

"When?"

"Effective immediately,"

"What kind of time?"

"Personal time,"

"For how long?"

"A week, maybe longer," she answers.

"Maybe longer? How much longer?"

"That has yet to be determined,"

"Dr. Brennan what is going on?"

"I may not be back," she admits.

"Would you care to explain yourself?"

"I've got some personal stuff to deal with,"

"And you can't do that and come to work?"

"It's complicated,"

"So little about you isn't complicated,"

"I know,"

"I know you are very dedicated to your work so I don't understand the sudden shift..."

"I... over the past few days there have been some new developments in my life, that have made me feel the need to take a step back, and evaluate the situation,"

"What situation would that be?"

"Some close relationships, my career, my future, my game plan,"

"That doesn't sound good,"

"What do you mean?"

"What is going on?

"Do you know what the mile high club is?"

"Yes do you?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Apparently I'm a member," she answers.

"Ok. What does this have to do with the price of tea in china?"

"It's not as irrelevant as you may think,"

"Ok, could you explain?"

"It has to do with the person that I joined with..."

"Booth?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," she answers untruthfully, knowing it was instict more than anything else.

"Right, so needless to say it complicates things,"

"Why do I get the sense that there's something more?"

"I'm not sure that I can be partners with Booth anymore," she answers.

"Ok... and?"

"I'm not sure that I can do this anymore,"

"You're a brilliant anthropologist, why would you quit?"

"You and I both know that I don't need the money,"

"Yes I'm aware,"

"I..."

"Does this have to do with the job?"

"The job is fine, I'm just not sure that I can do it anymore under the circumstances. The hours... I don't..."

"What circumstances would those be?"

Temperance takes a very deep breath and then answers quietly with a lump in her throat, "I'm pregnant."

"Is it Booth's?"

"I don't know. I can't be sure. I was... I'm still in shock. I don't even really know how it happened,"

Cam scowls.

"I know how it happened but... I'm always careful. I never..."

"So how many other possibilities are there?"

"Just one,"

"I'm assuming that it's one of the two guys that you were dating after you got back from London?"

"Yeah. It would be much easier if it belonged to him...,"

"Why?"

"He's... he's not around much. His job keeps him at sea, and that's ok with me,"

"So you're keeping the baby?"

"I... yes... but I just..."

"You want it to be the other guys?"

"Part of me does,"

"And the other part knows that Seeley is a good father,"

"But he's my partner,"

"Go on sabbatical,"

"What?"

"Go on sabbatical," she repeats.

"How will that help?"

"He won't know,"

"As appealing as that sounds I don't know that it's the best thing. I don't even know who's it is. I can't believe that I've gotten myself into such a mess,"

"Does Angela know?"

"Have you heard shrieks of joy?"

"No,"

"Ok, then,"

"And Seeley?"

"No,"

"The other guy?"

"Mark, and no he doesn't know,"

"Will you tell him?"

"No,"

"So who knows?"

"You, my doctor, and me,"

"It's probably Booth's. You know that right?"

"Why would you say that?"

"The man has freaking super sperm,"

"How do you figure? Because of Parker?"

"Not exactly,"

"How then?"

"Parker isn't the only one,"

"Only what? His only child?"

Cam only nods.

"Is this gossip?"

"No it's the truth," she answers.

"But I would know..."

"He doesn't know,"

"What do you mean?"

"No one ever told him,"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Who is this kid?"

"His name is Eli," she announces.

Temperance just looks at her with the question clearly scrawled across her face. Cam grabs her purse she digs out her wallet. She opens it, and pulls out a picture. She hands it to Temperance.

"That's him," she tells Temperance.

"I don't understand. Where did you get this? How did you get this?"

"I... I guess that I should have shared this story before now,"

"What story?"

"Eli turned one in August,"

Temperance nods, "And?" wondering if the age of the child is relevant somehow.

"And maybe you should take a seat," she advises.

Temperance pulls up a chair and takes a seat.

"I chose not to tell Seeley about him. I chose not to tell anyone about him,"

"Wait what?"

"Sometime after Seeley left the hospital to catch Howard Epps I was informed that I was pregnant,"

"But the treatment that they gave you..."

"I know, and miraculously he's ok. Somehow... I don't know how, but he's fine,"

"You never said anything?"

"I... I've been mistaken in the past by allowing too much of my personal life to spill into work, and vice-versa,"

"You've got a kid?" she says still in shock.

Cam nods.

"With Booth?"

Cam nods again.

"He's a year old?"

"Uh huh, and he's... I have to tell you, it's easier than I thought it would be. It isn't as bad as I thought that it would be,"

"I thought you didn't want kids,"

"I didn't. After I got out of the hospital I decided that if the treatment they had given me didn't cause me to miscarry I would take it as a sign..."

"From God?"

She nods, "I was skeptical. I knew how damaging those drugs could be, so I figured that I wouldn't have to worry about it. But, somehow nothing happened,"

"So you kept him?"

"Yes, and I'm glad that I did. He's so happy, and loving. He's just a healthy gorgeous baby... and I'm glad that I had him,"

"So why didn't you tell Seeley?"

"Whatever it was that existed between Seeley and I was gone before I ever got out of the hospital. I wasn't going to force him to be in a relationship with me out of obligation. He's a noble man, so I didn't tell him,"

"Will you tell him?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"So back to the super sperm...,"

"Ah yes the super sperm,"

"Why do you call it that?"

"My decision not to have children was a very conscious one, therefore I make sure to take preventative measures. When Eli was conceived I was not only on the pill but we were also using..."

"They're both 99 percent effective what is the chance of them failing at the same time?"

"I'm not that great at math but I would say that the chances are incalculable,"

"So you're saying that Booth has some sort of super sperm?"

"That's what I'm saying,"

"That even with preventative measures cannot be stopped?"

"Exactly,"

She says nothing.

"I've got to get started home. Do you want to come with me? You could meet Eli..."

"I don't know Cam..."

"And we can discuss your job further,"

"Ok," she agrees mostly out of curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance follows Cam to her house. She parks her car on the street outside of Cam's house. She pulls her hair back into a pony tail before getting out of the car. She sees a woman in her mid-twenties exit Cam's house. She climbs out of the car and shuts the door behind her. She uses her remote to lock the doors. She walks across the street. She follows a walk way to a pair of concrete steps. She stops at a glass door. She looks in and sees the other door standing wide open. She pulls the glass door open. She steps inside the house, and closes the large metal door behind her. A chubby toddler makes his way to her unsteadily. She stops in front of her and smiles revealing some teeth.

"Hi," she smiles back and waves.

"Hi," he says softly as he reaches up for her.

She picks him up. "Where did Cam... where did your mommy go?" she questions.

He just smiles at her. Cam comes into the entry-way wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sorry I needed to change,"

"I understand," she answers.

The chubby baby with a smile and dark curls reaches for Cam. Temperance lets go of him and Cam balances him on her hip. She leads Temperance into the living room. They both take seats. Temperance sits in an armchair, and Cam rests on the couch. Cam places Eli on the floor in front of a pile of foam blocks. He stares at a tower of blocks in front of him. He slaps them down and then cackles. Cam smiles and rolls her eyes. They watch him for a few moments without saying anything. His look changes and Temperance makes a comment.

"He looks pensive,"she remarks.

"Yeah. That look can be deceiving though,"

"How so?"

"It's the same look that he gets when he's pooping,"

"How can you tell the difference?"

"The latter is accompanied by grunting,"

"Oh," she nods and stares at the baby in the middle of the floor.

"He has a charm smile too,"

"Of course he does,"

"So what do you want to do?"

"About?"

"Work?"

"I need to take some time off. I don't know how much yet, but I definitely need to take some time,"

"I agree. You need to figure out what you want to do about the whole situation,"

"I just don't know if I should tell him. I mean if it isn't his then I wouldn't have such reservations..."

"But you can't know yet,"

"No, there is no way to tell yet,"

"The question that you have to answer is if you want to do it on your own,"

"I just don't know. How did you reach the decision that you did?"

"I put off telling him. I could never get up the nerve. Then when I went into labor it became very apparent that I didn't need his help, and frankly I didn't want it. I don't want anything from him..."

"What about when he asks questions?"

"I'll tell him the truth. What he decides to do is up to him. If it had been the same situation with a different man I would have done the same. Our relationship ended, and I don't want to keep him from moving on,"

"How does that work?"

"What?"

"You work with him,"

"Uh huh,"

"And you see him everyday. How can you not just tell him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever just wanted to blurt it out?"

"Yes, but I... he is noble to a fault. He's a good guy we both know that, but he'd want to be involved,"

"And you don't want that?"

"I've ran from this for so long that when it finally happened I didn't want... no I didn't need a husband to make things ok,"

"How do you have relationships?"

"With men?"

"Yes,"

"I don't,"

"What about sex?"

"Rarely,"

"Why?"

"Things are complicated now. I've got a kid, so I can't just bring anyone into his life,"

"How do you juggle all of this and work?"

"Not guiltlessly, but I know that I have to be realistic. He has to have food, and clothes, and I have to pay a mortgage payment, so I can't afford to not work. I'm happy with the job I have even if they hours aren't always appealing. It's difficult, but I don't have a choice,"

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell him. I mean I understand my reasoning. There is another man involved what is your excuse?"

"The other woman,"

"What? He wasn't involved with anyone,"

"I didn't want to stand in the way of something that he had yet to see. I couldn't be the reason that things didn't work for him. I wouldn't stand by knowing what he could have,"

"With who?"

"With you," she answers.

"What?"

"I can't make the decision for you. I don't know what I would do if I were you, but I do have thoughts on what you should do,"

"And what is that exactly?"

"Whether or not the two of you see it, it's clear to all of us. Everyone around you knows. We can see the way that you two look at each other. You're in love with each other, and if it takes an unplanned pregnancy for the two of you to see it, then so be it,"

"I..."

"It isn't going to matter him if the baby is his or not. He'll still want to be involved. He'll always be involved in your life. Sure you can run, you can take a sabbatical, but he'll follow you. You might not be ready to be a parent. You might not even be ready for the thought of being a parent, but it's a really good chance to evaluate things. It's good to know where you stand,"

"With what?"

"Everything,"

"I don't think that I can tell him though Cam,"

"Why not?"

"Because I... he's my partner. I don't want to ruin that..."

"You'd be stupid if you thought that you're just partners. He took a bullet for you, and you killed for him. You know that he loves you right?"

"Why is everyone convinced that we love each other?"

"It's like an old movie,"

"What?"

"A man and a woman, they cross paths. They find each other intolerable, but each of them saves the other in some way. At some point they no long find each other intolerable, but rather irresistible, but neither are willing to admit it. But movies only last a couple of hours, not several years, so in the end they always end up with each other,"

"It was just sex,"

"It's never just sex with him,"

"It was just sex,"

"No. It wasn't. You two have passion. You share a passion for catching murders. You're both passionate about your work, and you're passionate about each other,"

"No..."

"Yes. I just don't understand how you can't see it,"

"I... it's...,"

"You always want what you can't have. The thing that I've learned is that rules are meant to be broken, and lines are meant to be crossed,"

"I already crossed the line by sleeping with him,"

"You can't go back,"

"What?"

"Tell him,"

"I think I should go on sabbatical,"

"No you shouldn't. If you go on sabbatical you'll not only ruin your partnership, but you'll miss your chance with him,"

"How can you know that?"

"I've seen a lot of people who are in love. I know these things,"

"But..."

"I've never seen two people who love each other the way you two do,"

"You have a child with him how can you encourage me to take him?"

"Because he's yours for the taking,"

"That doesn't make sense,"

"Tell me how you feel when you're away from him?"

"I don't know. I feel... it doesn't feel right,"

"You feel incomplete,"

Temperance stares at her, "I guess," she nods.

"Because you're two halves to the same whole. Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract?"

"Of course,"

"This is no different,"

"But..."

"You've been looking for someone who won't leave when things get tough. You want a man who can put you in your place, and who complements you. The only thing is you've looked in every place but the obvious one,"

"I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to have a baby... and I'm not ready to..."

"You're ready to tell him the truth, you're just scared,"

"I don't know why though. I mean it could be his baby, but he's my partner. I tell him everything,"

"You can't hide it from him, he'll find out,"

"You did,"

"I don't work as closely with him as you do,"

"I... I should never have had sex with him. It was wrong. I put my needs over the importance of our partnership,"

"Do you think that they'll separate you?"

"Most definitely,"

"Really? With the highest overturn rate you think that they'll separate you?"

"They will if they find out we..."

"No they won't," Cam reassures her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I won't let them,"

"Why not?"

"It would be a stupid move,"

"I... I'm not ready for this. I hate being unprepared. I don't like not knowing what to do,"

"No one does. You can let it break you, or you can make the most of it,"

"How do I do that?"

"Tell him. The whole truth. Even I don't believe that it was just sex,"

"What do you think it was then?"

"A manifestation of your feelings for each other,"

"Now you sound like Sweets,"

"He's good,"

"I know... I..."

"Take the week off. Figure it out, but after that I expect you back at work. The lab can't survive without you for very long,"

"Ok," she agrees.


	3. Chapter 3

The following days are noticeably marked by Dr. Brennan's absence. Everyone asks where she is. None find satisfaction in Cam's answer of illness. Booth drops by her apartment, but receives no answer. He calls her and yields the same results.

As if nothing has happened on Monday October 27th she returns to work. He expects her not to be there when he comes beckoning. He expects to find Cam telling him that she'll have to do. Instead he wanders into Temperance's office and finds her sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen.

He clears his throat and her eyes leave the computer screen. She carefully turns her chair towards him. She stares up at him. "Yes?" she asks.

"We've got a case,"

"I'll get my things," she tells him.

He stops her movement with his words, "Where have you been?"

"I was sick," she answers.

"You were sick?" he asks skeptically.

"Yes," she nods.

"You can work after inhaling meth but you can't come to work sick?"

"I had the flu," she answers.

"I've seen you come to work sick,"

"I didn't want anyone else to get sick," she lies.

"Uh huh," he nods in disbelief.

"So we have a case?"

"Yeah,"

"So why are we still here?"

"I..."

"You can take Cam if you want..."

"You're not funny,"

"Don't you like working with Cam?"

"Working with Cam is fine... she just isn't my partner," he covers.

"Oh," she nods.

"So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah," she smiles as she gets out of her chair.

She gets her bag and follows him out of her office.

"So are you going to fill me in on the details?" she questions.

"On the way," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

When they arrive at the scene law enforcement is waiting on them. They get out of the car. She follows him. An officer points out the body to them. She slowly approaches, smelling the body before she ever sees it. She smell of death creeps up her nostrils as she approaches. She does her best to keep her wits about her. A yard away from the body she stops.

"Come on," he tells her.

She stares at the body. She takes deep breath and unsteadily continues toward it. At a foot and a half away she stops.

"What?" he asks.

"Take this," she tells him.

He takes her stuff, and she steps away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to compromise the crime scene," she answers.

She makes it approximately fifty feet before she is forced to stop. Between a pair of pines she lurches forward. Upon hearing this he places her kit on the ground. He makes his way to her. She stops as he approaches. Just as he reaches her she jerks forward again. He grabs her hair and holds it out of her face. He grabs her wrist and pulls the pony tail holder off of it. He pulls her hair back out of her face and binds it with the elastic band. With her knees on a log she tries to regain her composure.

"Maybe I should have brought Cam," he remarks.

She shoots him a look and then turns around. She heaves a third and final time. He looks at the tree next to him. Finally she stops. She pushes herself off the log. He helps her balance. She finally gets back on her feet.

"Sit down," he tells her.

"I'm fine," she insists.

"I'm not so sure," he argues.

"I'll be fine," she tells him.

"You're sick," he tells her.

"I told you that earlier and you didn't believe me,"

"Are you ready to be back at work? You don't look so good,"

"I have job to do," she announces.

"You can't do your job if you're sick,"

"Booth I'm fine," she tells him as she leaves the spot. She makes her way to the body. Finally he rejoins her as she stands over the body. He hands her a mask.

"I don't need that. I'm fine," she lies.

She bends down and examines the body, barely managing to keep her bodily functions under control.

Eventually the return to the lab with the remains. Cam and Temperance discuss the body, and Seeley disappears.

"Hey Ange?"

"Yeah?" she answers.

She walks over toward him after vacating the seat at her desk.

"Bones is back," he announces.

"It's about time,"

"Angela,"

"Yeah Booth?"

"I think that Cam was telling the truth,"

"About what?"

"Her being sick,"

"Why?"

"She got sick at the crime scene,"

"Sick how?" she questions.

"She threw up,"

"Oh, uh oh..." her eyes bug out and she scurries out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he calls after her.

She's long gone. As he leaves Angela's office she's making her way up the platform. She grabs Temperance by the back of the arm.

"Can I help you Angela?"

"Put the femur down," she instructs.

Temperance complies, and then stares at Angela.

Angela drags her away from her work table.

"Where are we going?" she questions.

Angela doesn't answer. She drags Temperance into her office. She shuts the door behind them. Temperance tosses her latex gloves into the trash can.

"Something you want to tell me?" Angela asks.

"About what?"

Angela moves forward leaving less than three inches between them.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?"

Before Angela can repeat the question Temperance catches a whiff of Angela's perfume. Angela recognizes the look that plagues her best friend's face. She grabs the trash can and hands it to her. With no time to spare Temperance takes the trash can. After she finishes with it she sits it back on the ground.

"Bren..."

"What?" she asks as she collapses into her chair.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Booth told me that you threw up at a crime scene,"

"So? I've got the flu," she answers.

"Right. Which is why you just threw up,"

"It is..." she lies.

"No you just threw up because you're very sensitive to smells because you're pregnant,"

"I...."

"Are you pregnant?" Angela asks again.

She nods, "There is no use of lying, you'll find out anyway."

"How far along are you?"

"Six to eight weeks," she answers.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know,"

"Have you told Booth yet?"

"No, and you're not going to either,"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Eventually,"

"Bren is there something here you aren't telling me?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Is Booth the baby daddy?"

"I don't know,"

"What? What do you mean you don't know? Did you have sex with him?"

"Yes,"

"So..."

"But it might not be his,"

"Oh Sweetie," she sighs.

"I can't tell him yet,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to tell him until I know for sure,"

"How long will that be?"

"A month or two,"

"I don't think that you can wait that long before telling him,"

"Why not?"

"He'll figure it out before then,"

"How?"

"You threw up at a crime scene. Don't you think that has him suspicious?"

"Lots of people throw up at..."

"You never throw up,"

"He can't know yet," she tells her.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell him,"

"Sweetie you have to tell him,"

"Not today,"

"There is no time like the present,"

"Angela I can't deal with your delusional thoughts right now,"

"You have to tell him. He's going to want to know if you're having his kid,"

"But it might not be his..."

"You can't avoid him forever. You have to tell him,"

Just then her tongue betrays her and she instantly wants to recant her statement, "Cam does,"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"How does this involve Cam?"

"It doesn't,"

"Am I missing something?

"No," she lies.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh,"

"We can talk about your Freudian slip later,"

"What do you want to talk about now?" she wonders hoplessly.

"You're pregnant,"

"I know,"

"With a baby,"

"I know. I got that memo after the missed period, and the morning sickness,"

"This is great,"

"The morning sickness?"

"No that you're pregnant,"

"How? It's completely complicated. I'm totally unprepared, and am being severely distracted from my job because of it,"

"Babies are good no matter what the circumstances are surrounding them,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"So you would still think that if you after breaking up with Hodgins you found out that you were pregnant?"

Angela scowls at her, "That would be different. Besides I'm not. You're the one who's knocked up,"


End file.
